


that you are here

by lutzaussi



Series: where are you going? [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Dogs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutzaussi/pseuds/lutzaussi
Summary: Iruka appreciates the present.





	that you are here

The air outside the bed was cold. Under the quilt it was warm, and Iruka buried his head under the sheets. He didn’t have to be up, it was Sunday. Besides, he had planned to sleep in as long as possible, anyway, even if that didn’t seem to be happening.

Kakashi made a snort-snore sound that was absolutely endearing, and pressed his drooling face against Iruka’s chest, which was less endearing. Still somewhat adorable, though. Were Kakashi not pressed against his chest, Iruka likely would have snorted. Hatake Kakashi, lethal weapon of Konohagakure.

The sheer bizarre nature of the situation was not lost on him, though after many mornings of similar encounters it was not so difficult to reconcile Kakashi the shinobi with Kakashi the cuddler. Despite how badly he wished he could’ve slept in, it was a rare moment for him to enjoy Kakashi without being interrupted. As if he hadn’t done that the night before, as well. The thought earned a smile.

-

Eventually he must have fallen asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes he could tell time had passed thanks to the light streaming in past the curtains. Kakashi’s face had migrated up to his neck, and from the way he was breathing it seemed that he was awake.

“Plans for today?” Iruka asked. His voice was extra rough from sleep and his vision felt a little blurry.

“Mnn,” Kakashi replied, winding his arms around Iruka. “Don’t make me get up.”

“We don’t have to,” Iruka said, scooting himself down so they were face to face. Kakashi cracked his eye, violently rubbed his nose against Iruka’s.

Iruka nearly drifted off to sleep again, laying there.

-

Sumire had left them for a week long vacation at an onsen with a group she played shogi with every Wednesday and Friday, but the house was by no means empty. When they eventually did get up, Iruka fed the cats and chickens while Kakashi did the same for his ninken. The goats had been sold before winter set in, so that was one less thing to worry about.

He collected the few eggs that the hens had laid, returned to the relative warmth of the house. There was no snow on the ground, but it was bitterly cold. All of the plants in the garden had died off weeks before; they’d had to add insulation to the chicken coop to make sure the birds wouldn’t freeze.

Kakashi was making breakfast for them when he made it to the kitchen. The eggs were set aside to be made into tamagoyaki, and Iruka made no movement to help with the food. No, he went to find an animal to stick his hands under until they were thawed from his brief foray outside.

They ate breakfast tucked under the kotatsu. It felt leisurely, unhurried. 

Iruka cleaned up while Kakashi made sure the cats had eaten their food and the dogs were clean. He had no guesses as to what they would do to occupy the rest of the day, but it was a little bit exciting for it to be so.

-

That afternoon, Iruka was laying on the couch, his head on a pillow and encircled by a cat. Kakashi was trying to convince his ninken to try and do tricks with the promise of treats, but they were exceedingly skeptical of the whole thing. Before long Iruka had another cat laying on his stomach, as well as Pakkun and Bisuke. It was the perfect scenario for a nap, but after all of the sleep he’d gotten that morning he was wide awake.

“Takeout?” he asked, after a few minutes of thought. They did need to get groceries, but that could wait; the leftovers in the fridge had been their lunch.

“That works,” Kakashi said, blew some stray dog hair off of his face.

-

Groceries did happen, before they went to get their diner. Kakashi insisted on it because he said he had a feeling that Sumire would be back the next day and if they didn’t get groceries she would rag on both of them.

Grocery shopping with Kakashi was an interesting experience, solely for the fact that nearly everyone in Konoha knew Hatake Kakashi on sight. Many also knew Iruka on sight, but it was not common knowledge that he and Kakashi lived together. Or that they were in a relationship and had been in a relationship for a few years. Iruka was loathe to share that with anyone, though.

The butcher let them be, only mildly judging them for not buying the really good cuts for the dogs. Likewise everyone at the fish market ignored them--too busy hawking or haggling.

The store was different, because Anko was there buying alcohol and as soon as the barest hint of Kakashi and Iruka being in there came her way she was on them like a cat on mice.

“‘eyy, you two!” she crowed, after catching both of them around the neck in strangleholds. “How goes it?”

“Anko,” Kakashi pleaded.

“Stop,” Iruka added. People were beginning to stare.

“Y’all are no fun,” she said, but she did let go of them. “So you know, Asuma said something about buying things for his ‘nd Kurenai’s kid. They’re not prepared at all. It’s hilarious.”

“When’s she due?” Iruka asked, leaving Kakashi to pick out produce.

“June, I think toward the end. You should ask Asuma for sure, he won’t stop talking about it,” Anko replied, carefully considering boxes of satsumas. “Agh, shit, that reminds me, I need to buy him some of that super expensive sausage. No sake for me this month.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Kakashi muttered.

Anko shot him a stink-eye, pranced away from them with a call of, “Have fun, you two!”

People were looking at them again. Iruka sighed, shared a look with Kakashi; what they had picked up was good enough for the time being. Now, away from the public eye again.

-

Asuma and Kurenai were at the barbeque place, as were at least six other shinobi that Iruka knew. He was slightly relieved that they weren’t staying to eat, because he didn’t know if he could handle talking to that many people who were all overly interested in his and Kakashi’s sex life. Creeps.

Then again, the shinobi seemed to have a betting pool that included every possible relationship permutation and every possible situation that might occur between anyone in Konoha. Depressing, that he was glad everyone's sex lives were under scrutiny.

They ate again sitting under the kotatsu, Kakashi initiating a rather intense session of footsie as their meal progressed. That, combined with the increasingly heated looks Kakashi was sending him, was enough for him to leave their dishes in the kitchen and lock the animals out of their bedroom.

And slap a silencing seal to the door, for good measure.

-

Kakashi had some--interesting quirks. He liked Iruka’s hair (it was now down to his mid-back), he liked smells (that was understandable, what with the dogs and everything), and he really liked to  _ bite _ . Iruka guessed that also had to do with the dogs, or at least he would if he wasn’t on the receiving end of those bites.

And Kakashi was giving him a line of hickies along both of his collarbones, so Iruka was quite happy not thinking, thank you very much. He slowly exhaled, flattening his hands across Kakashi’s scarred abdomen. With their respective jobs they never really had a lot of time for each other. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had been elevated to chuunin they’d be able to go on missions alone, which would give Kakashi more free time, and Iruka’s duties were mostly changing to be administrative, which meant that he didn’t have to spend as much time working on grading and the like.

A smile tugged up his lips, and he cupped Kakashi’s face so he could plant a kiss on Kakashi’s nose.

“You’re in a good mood,” Kakashi said, a smile gracing his own face as he busily went back to what he had been doing.

Iruka returned his own hands back to Kakashi’s abdomen, ghosting his fingers over the sensitive skin there. The smile didn’t leave his face. He  _ was _ in a happy mood. “Perfect storm,” he said, burying his face into the mess that was Kakashi’s hair. He looked like he was born in a barn, sometimes. All the time.

“Hm,” Kakashi pushed Iruka back so he was leaning against the pillows piled in front of the headboard. He leaned forward in an almost predatory way. “Might as well keep the good mood going.”

“Do your worst,” Iruka said, his tone mild but his words loaded.

Kakashi’s eyes flashed, and he grinned. “Challenge accepted,  _ sensei _ .”

-

They stayed in the bedroom until nearly noon the next morning, and then only left because the cats and dogs had formed a gang outside the door and were wailing for food. Plus, Iruka wanted to get clean, even if Kakashi was okay wallowing in filth. It was opportune, anyway, because Sumire got back in the early afternoon, looking very cold but very happy.

“Ah, onsen are always nice to visit,” she announced as she divested her coat and bags onto the ground, kneeled so the dogs and cats could smell her.

Iruka couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, even if he was glad that Sumire had gotten a chance to go. “Relax?” he asked her, pushing the dogs away so she could pick her bags back up and take them into her room.

“Yes, very much,” she sighed happily, “the heat does wonders for my aches, especially around this time of year. Anything happen in my absence?”

“No,” he said, because it was true. School was out, the animals were fine, they’d even gotten groceries that morning. Life was satisfyingly boring.

“Ah, the simple life,” she said. “That reminds me, Kiryu-chan had these extra coupons for the onsen that he wanted me to pass on to you; you did mention that you like hot springs.”

If Iruka was a cat, that statement would have made his ears prick up. Yes, he loved onsen, but he rarely had the opportunity to visit them. “Coupons?” he asked.

She chuckled, and fished through her coat pockets until she found the coupons she had mentioned. “I figured the two of you could take a vacation. Relax. Time to yourselves before school starts again,” the last was said with a sly tone, and she winked at him.

Iruka felt a blush rise in his cheeks, which was stupid considering what he and Kakashi had spent the night and morning doing. “That’s thoughtful,” he said.

“Yes, well, he couldn’t convince his wife to go on a trip with him so he said he’d like to make somebody happy,” she chuckled again, laid a hand on his arm, “Now, don’t worry about leaving me alone, because Haruno-san intercepted me at the gate and asked if I could look after her daughter for a few days while they’re both off on missions. She’ll be over later today; I suggest leaving before then.”

He gave her a grateful smile and a hug. “We’ll get going.”

-

The onsen in question was just outside Konoha, in the mountains. There was snow there, nearly two feet of it, and the clouds seemed to portend more snow to follow. It was a relatively quick hike from Konoha, and they made it just in time for dinner.

Perfect timing; they ate and rested for a while in their room (the woman letting out the room to them had slyly asked if they wanted the honeymoon suite; Iruka had been to mortified to answer, and Kakashi had enthusiastically replied “Yes!”) and by the time they went out to actually soak in the hot springs nobody else was out.

Kakashi had remained incredibly handsy throughout the day, and it was no different once they got into the hot springs. Almost immediately, Kakashi scooted over to where Iruka was soaking and grabbed him.

“Not in the onsen,” Iruka said. Kakashi made a pathetic whining noise and Iruka was half-inclined to concede defeat. “Other people might walk in,” he said firmly.

“Well,” Kakashi sighed, “I did bring seals for later, anyway.”

Iruka couldn’t help a snort. He could accept making this particular soak short.


End file.
